


Interrupted

by Viridian5



Category: Once a Thief (TV)
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-02-05
Updated: 1999-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-02 07:26:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mac and Victor take advantage of the resources available to them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for "Mama's Boys" and "Brother Against Brother" kinda.
> 
> Writing PWP slash at work is one hell of an adrenaline/terror rush... Beta by Orithain.

//Too much, too good, I want more.// Mac writhed and whimpered under his lover's harsh assault. Vic still smelled of fire and gunpowder from their brush with death earlier this evening. Overloaded with adrenaline, they'd attacked one another the moment they'd reached Vic's apartment.

Vic was thrusting hard, but it still wasn't hard enough for Mac. He knew he would ache and his partner would bear bruises in the precise shape of his hands tomorrow, but they needed to mark one another. They'd been so damned close to dying in that explosion... His head hit the headboard, and the headboard hit the wall in a reassuring chain reaction that involved a volatile mix of pain and pleasure. His yowling could just be heard over the frenzied squeaking of the springs. They kept getting louder and louder...

Then the lights went out, and instinct sent them both diving for their guns and to the floor. //I doubt our brains are up to anything right now.// Naked but for their weapons, they crouched beside the bed listening for intruders. Vic got so many uninvited guests that Mac didn't even feel as silly as he usually might have preparing an ambush in the buff. It could be nothing, but it could also be a troop of armed thugs. //Won't they get a surprise.//

They waited for five uncomfortable minutes, listening in vain for a betraying sound, ready to torture the people who'd interrupted them, but no intruders made an appearance. After another silent seven minutes, Vic clapped, and the light went back on.

"Wait a minute. You have your bedroom set on the Clapper?" Mac asked.

"You _know_ I do." He glared as Mac started to laugh. "What?"

"_We_ turned out the lights, Vic."

"You have one hell of a high opinion of yourself."

"No, no. We're just not usually this loud." Mac started to hum "When the Lights Went Out in Georgia." His dislike of old music hadn't stopped him from memorizing some of it to use as torture.

Victor silenced Mac the only way he could, with more kisses. They dragged one another back up to the bed. "Where were we?" Vic asked. "Oh, yeah." Then he plunged back in.

When they achieved the same loud thumping and shrieking necessary to mess with the lights, they paid it no mind. At least, Mac didn't. But Vic started to play with it a bit, timing and controlling his thrusts until he achieved a strobe effect that was synchronized with his strokes. The flashes froze Vic a few seconds at a time, enhancing the unreal feel of the whole night. //Victor Mansfield, mind-altering substance?// He played Mac and the bed like a virtuoso with his favorite instrument. //You're beautiful, insane; I love you...//

Mac screamed as he overloaded with sensation, then Vic collapsed on him. Vic smacked Mac's ass to turn off the light again.

 

### End

 

_NOTE:_ This is what happens when Te and I think of what might happen if you have the light to your bedroom set on the Clapper, as Vic does in "Mama's Boys"... 


End file.
